Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9)
"Fallen" ist das elfte Kapitel des neunten Bandes Der Sturm bricht los. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand kauft Aviendha ein Geschenk, um sich für ihren Unterricht zu bedanken. In der Nacht wird die Kaltfelsenfestung von Schattengezücht angegriffen. Als Rand erfährt, dass die Shaido inzwischen zum Alcair Dal aufgebrochen sind, will er ihnen sofort hinterher, um ihnen keine Chance auf Intrigen zu geben. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Kaltfelsenfestung, Aiel-Wüste Rand steht draußen und betrachtet die Nachmittagsschatten. Er denkt darüber nach, Moiraine zu benutzen, wie sie ihn benutzen will, und fühlt sich schlecht, aber er kann ihr nicht vertrauen. Er steigt hinunter und betrachtet seine Umgebung und die arbeitenden Menschen und spielenden Kinder. Die Kinder beachten ihn kaum, aber er sieht die nachdenklichen abwartenden Blicke der Erwachsenen. Im Tal feilschen die Händler bereits mit den Aiel, am lautesten von ihnen Keille Shaogi. Hadnan Kadere macht den Eindruck, als wollte er zu Rand, als er ihn sieht, doch er bleibt sitzen. Rand hält sich von den Wagen fern und geht zum Dach der Töchter des Speers, die ihn zwar nicht einlassen, aber seine Frage weiterleiten. Schließlich kommen einige heraus und zeigen ihm Schmuckstücke. Er nimmt schließlich von Adelin ein Elfenbeinarmband, das geschnitzte Rosen mit Dornen zeigt und erklärt den Frauen, wieso er es für Aviendha haben will. Adelin überlässt es ihm ohne Gegenwert. Danach muss er mit jeder Tochter des Speers ein kleines Ritual vollziehen, bei dem sie aus einer Tasse Tee trinken, und die Worte "Vergesst die Ehre nicht" sprechen. Als er zu Lians Haus zurück kommt, ist Aviendha dabei, Teppiche auszuklopfen. Rand gibt ihr das Armband und erklärt, wieso er es ihr schenkt. Er erzählt auch von der Zeremonie und Aviendha erklärt, dass die Töchter glauben, Rand hätte Interesse an Aviendha, deshalb hätten sie ihn anerkannt, als wäre sie selbst noch eine Tochter des Speers. Rand entschuldigt sich und bietet an, das aufzuklären, doch Aviendha sagt, das würde sie entehren. Dann sagt sie, er solle sie allein lassen, da Amys ihr die Aufgabe übertragen hätte, alle Teppiche auszuklopfen als Strafe dafür, dass sie Rand das Essen verdorben hat. Er merkt aber, dass sie ihn nicht hasserfüllt angesehen hat und glaubt, dass er zumindest einen kleinen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht hat. Im Haus angekommen trifft er auf die Weisen Frauen. Er fragt, ob sie Aviendha aufgetragen haben, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Amys erklärt, dass sie das nie tun würden, da eine erzwungene Entschuldigung nichts wert sei. Dass Aviendha sich entschuldigt hat, scheint alle zu freuen. Rand sagt, dass ihm klar ist, dass sie Aviendha als Spionin geschickt haben, doch Amys erklärt, dass er nicht so viel wisse, wie er glaubt. Melaine sagt, dass sie zuerst glaubten, er würde in Aviendha nur ein hübsches Gesicht sehen. Rand fragt, ob sie glaubten, dass er ihr jetzt noch etwas erzählen würden und Amys will wissen, wieso er sie bei sich behält. Rand sagt ihr, dass er so zumindest wisse, wer der Spion ist, auch wenn er sich denkt, dass sie es vielleicht nicht bei einem belassen haben. Er sagt den Weisen Frauen, dass Aviendha nicht herausfinden wird, was sie wissen wollen. Melaine sagt, dass sie nur herausfinden wollen, wie sie so viele Aiel wie möglich retten können, da er sie laut den Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean zerstören wird. Sie will ihm beibringen, dass sein Blut auch von ihrem Blut ist, doch Amys unterbricht sie und die Weisen Frauen gehen. Im englischen Original unterbricht Amys Melaine an der Stelle als sie sagt "...if I have to lay the -''" ("''wenn ich den ... legen muss"), in der deutschen Übersetzung sagt sie "...und wenn ich...". Aus der englischen Fassung kann man vermuten, dass die Weisen Frauen ursprünglich planten, dass Aviendha Rand den Brautkranz vor die Füße legen soll. Rand ist zu müde, um sich noch mehr Gedanken um sie zu machen. Er wird von einer Gai'shain namens Chion in sein Zimmer geführt. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hat, legt er sich hin, doch er kann nicht gleich schlafen. Seine Gedanken rasen immer noch, als er einschläft und erneut vom Wasserwald träumt. Elayne, Min und Aviendha sind da und auch eine wunderschöne Frau, die ihm sagt, dass er ihr nicht untreu sein darf. Lanfear Sie schwimmt zu ihm und sagt, dass er ihr nicht entkommen wird. Sie beißt ihn in den Nacken, um ihm ihr "Brandzeichen" zu verpassen. Dann spricht ein Mann Asmodean sie an und die Frau befindet sich plötzlich bekleidet am Ufer. Rand weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann, doch er versteht nicht was. Die beiden unterhalten sich, ohne dass Rand den Mann erkennen kann. Er verschwindet schließlich und die Frau auch, da erwacht Rand. Er fühlt den Biss in seinem Nacken und ihm ist bewusst, dass es Lanfear in seinem Traum war. Er denkt über den Traum nach und will wieder einschlafen, doch dann merkt er, dass er nicht allein im Raum ist. Er hüllt sich ins Nichts, greift nach Saidin und entzündet die Lampen. Doch es ist nur Aviendha, die er mit Luft gefesselt hat. Er löst die Stränge und sie springt fassungslos auf. Er erfährt von ihr, dass sie ihn auch in seinen Träumen ausspionieren soll, doch die Weisen Frauen dürfen nicht erfahren, dass er es weiß. Sie erklärt, dass es in dieser Nacht zu gefährlich sei, doch die Weisen Frauen hätten ihr nicht erklärt, wieso, und würden sich bei der Bewachung des Daches abwechseln. Die Machtlenkerinnen der Weisen Frauen spüren möglicherweise, dass Schattengezücht in der Nähe ist. Als Rand fragt, wie lange die Weisen Frauen ihn schon so ausspionieren, weicht Aviendha seiner Frage aus. Als er sie zwingen will, zu antworten, merkt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er lässt das Schwert aus Saidin erscheinen und verlässt langsam sein Schlafzimmer. Im Vorraum findet er Chion, die gerade von einem Draghkar ausgesaugt wird. Rand spaltet dem Schattenwesen den Kopf und Aviendha erklärt, dass Chion tot ist. Sie macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er schlimme Zeiten über das Dreifache Land bringt, doch Rand ignoriert sie und tötet den zweiten Draghkar, der gerade das Haus betritt. Er befielt Aviendha, alle zu wecken und verlässt das Haus. Draußen findet er die Leiche von Seana, die von dem Draghkar getötet wurde. Gerade, als Rand den Gong schlagen will, um die Festung aufzuwecken, bricht der Tumult los und er sieht Menschen und Trollocs herbeiströmen. Am Himmel sind weitere Draghkar. Das Schattengezücht wurde von Asmodean geschickt, um Rand abzulenken, während Couladin mit den Shaido zum Alcair Dal zieht, um sich dort zum Car'a'carn zu erklären. (Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel)) Rhuarc und Mat kommen hinzu. Der Aiel gibt Rand eine Shoufa, doch Rand will, dass die Schattenwesen sein Gesicht sehen können, da sie schließlich nach ihm suchen. Dann rennt er in die Schlacht. Mat Cauthon Ort: Kaltfelsenfestung, Aiel-Wüste Mat tötet einen Trolloc und sieht sich nach weiteren um. Er verflucht Rand, der ihn immer wieder in solche Situationen bringt. Eine Tochter des Speers bleibt neben ihm stehen und lobt seine Kampfkünste. Er erwähnt, dass die Angreifer nur eine Ablenkung waren, damit die Draghkar Rand suchen konnten und sie fragt ihn, ob er in seinem Land ein Feldherr ist. Mat antwortet ausweichend, dass er das in einem Buch gelesen hat und verflucht innerlich die Erinnerungen fremder Männer, die er jetzt besitzt. Mat geht zu den Wohnwagen der Händler, weil er hofft, dass diese jetzt endlich die Wüste verlassen wollen, doch er kann weder Kadere noch Keille sehen. Als er Isendre anspricht, verschwindet sie nur wortlos in ihrem Wagen. Mat will schlafen gehen, doch dann erscheinen Rand und Aviendha. Er sieht auch Moiraine hinzueilen. Die Aes Sedai erklärt Rand, dass der Angriff ihm gegolten hat, doch Rand sagt, das wüsste er bereits. Moiraine macht ihm Vorhaltungen, dass es gefährlich ist, wenn man versucht, die Weissagungen absichtlich zu erfüllen. Sie bittet Rand, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, doch er fordert sie auf, in einfachen Worten wahrheitsgemäß zu erklären, dass sie ihn weder behindern, noch beeinflussen und benutzen will. Als sie das nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit kann, weigert er sich. Rhuarc kommt hinzu und erklärt ebenfalls, dass der Angriff Rand galt und die Trollocs nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver waren. Er sagt, dass es als nächstes vermutlich die Grauen Männer versuchen werden und ordnet an, dass ab jetzt immer Aiel Rand bewachen sollen. Die Töchter des Speers haben sich schon dafür bereit erklärt. Mat fragt, was mit den Shaido ist. Er schlägt vor, sie als Maßnahme gegen einen größeren Angriff in die Festung zu holen, doch Rhuarc erklärt, dass er das niemals tun würde, selbst wenn der Dunkle König selbst käme. Außerdem sagt er, dass sie die Festung bereits auf dem Weg zum Alcair Dal verlassen haben. Er vermutet, dass Couladin Sevanna gegen Rand beeinflussen will. Rand sagt, dass er sofort nach Alcair Dal aufbrechen will, egal ob er die Häuptlinge damit entehrt, er will sich sogar persönlich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Doch er will nicht Couladin einen Monat Zeit lassen, seine Pläne gegen Rand auszuführen. Rhuarc stimmt nach kurzem überlegen zu. Obwohl die Bräuche anders sind, will Rand aufbrechen, sobald das erste Licht am Himmel zu sehen ist und er will alle verfügbaren Speere bei sich haben, obwohl die Clans sonst nur mit etwa eintausend Mann zum Alcair Dal kommen. Rand fragt, ob Mat ihn begleitet und der stimmt zu, da auch die Händler folgen werden. Obwohl er immer noch die Wüste verlassen will, hat er ein gutes Gefühl dabei, Rand zu begleiten. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Lanfear - als Keille Shaogi *Hadnan Kadere *Asmodean - als Jasin Natael *Adelin *Aviendha *Amys *Bair *Melaine *Seana *Chion *Rhuarc *Mat Cauthon *Moiraine Damodred *Isendre In Tel'aran'rhiod * Elayne Trakand * Min Farshaw * Aviendha * Lanfear - als schönste Frau * Asmodean - als Mann in grauen Schatten Erwähnt * Egwene al'Vere * Lian (Dachherrin) * Perrin Aybara * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Moghedien * Dunkler König - als Blattverderber und Grasbrenner * Couladin * Sevanna * Suladric Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aiel ** Gai'shain ** Taardad ** Jindo-Septime ** Neun Täler-Septime ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Traumgängerin ** Töchter des Speers ** Clanhäuptling * Draghkar * Trollocs Berufe * Schmied * Weber * Silberschmied * Töpfer Erwähnt * Shaido * Aes Sedai * Hochlords von Tear * Myrddraal * Grauer Mann - als Seelenloser * Rote Schilde Orte * Aiel-Wüste ** Kaltfelsenfestung *** Dach der Töchter des Speers * Tel'aran'rhiod ** Wasserwald Erwähnt * Weiße Burg * Tear (Nation) * Imre-Außenposten * Alcair Dal Gegenstände * Cadin'sor * Shoufa * Elfenbeinarmband mit Rosen Erwähnt * Brautkranz Sonstige * Das Nichts * Wahre Quelle ** Saidin ** Luft verfestigen als Fesseln aus Luft * Drei Eide Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean * Ein Rest eines Rests wird gerettet werden. Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Kaltfelsenfestung Kategorie:Kapitel Aiel-Wüste